Flowercatch! Pretty Cure
Flowercatch! Pretty Cure 'is one of new MoonlightRainbow's series on Fandom of Pretty Cure wiki. It's sequel/next generation series to Heartcatch Pretty Cure! and it's main themes are flowers and friendship. Story Flowercatch! Pretty Cure Episodes It's been 13 years since Heartcatch saved world from Desert Apostles and Tsubomi, Erika, Itsuki and Yuri are living normal lives. Hanasaki Futaba, Tsubomi's younger sister, grew up listening to stories about pretty cure that saved world few months before she was born. Even though how many stories she heard, suddden appearing of four fairies searching for pretty cure was shock, however shock when learning that her sister and best friends were pretty cure who saved the world is even bigger. And the biggest one? Heart Tree is in danger again and Futaba became one of new pretty cures! Can she save the world and protect Heart Tree along with her childhood friend Miyu, music lover Cho, energetic child Kyoko and mysterious Cure Viola who doesn't want to join them? Characters Pretty Cure 'Hanasaki Futaba - Futaba is 13 years old girl. She is very shy with people she doesn't know well but actually very friendly with people she knows better. She is uncomfortable if she is in big crowd and prefer smaller groups. She is very good at drawing and loves flowers but is also very clumsy and awful when it comes to sports. She is younger sister of Hanasaki Tsubomi and two of them have very close relationship. Her alter ego is Cure Orchid. Fushigikako Miyu - Miyu is 13 years old girl and Futaba's chilhood friend. She is kind, gentle and caring girl. She is very patient, but gets angry when someone speaks badly about her friends or family. She is one of top students in her class and is part of school archery team. She likes helping people and giving them advice when they are in trouble, but when she is in trouble herself she try to hide this from others. She often has weird dreams in which two girls are fighting - one in black and other in purple and silver clothes. Her alter ego is Cure Clover. Mioto Cho - Cho is 13 years old girl and Futaba and Miyu's classmate. She has big interest in music and is also very talented in it. She is great at singing, dancing (especially ballet) and playing piano, flute, guitar and violin. She seem very unsocial to other people because she loves to spend time alone doing something connected with music but she actually loves to spend time with other people too. Her alter ego is Cure Myosotis. Taiyokawa Kyoko - Kyoko is 11 years old girl and is the youngest and the most energetic part of team. She loves eating and sweets and always seem to be running around playing or doing sports. Despite her very positive and energetic personallity her life is actually very hard. Her mother died when she was six and her father is usually busy with his job so Kyoko often has to take care of her younger siblings. She however doesn't really talk about it and other cures didn't know about that until later in series. Her alter ego is Cure Prim. Cure Viola '- Mysterious Pretty Cure who refuse to join the team. Fairies 'Lily - Lily is Futaba's fairy partner. She is second eldest from fairy sisters and third eldest from all fairies in this season. She is usually the one who tries to calm down Lucky and Sunshine's arguing. Lucky - Lucky is Miyu's fairy partner. She is the eldest from fairy sisters and second eldest from all fairies in this season. She is very serious about her fairy partner mission and often end up arguing with Sunshine because she thinks she isn't taking her mission seriously enough. Hotaru - Hotaru is Cho's fairy partner. She is second youngest from fairies in this season. She is the quietest of the fairies and likes to spend time reading and listening to music, usually the one Cho is playing. Sunshine - Sunshine is Kyoko's fairy partner. Fairies and Pretty Cure usually call her Sunny. She is youngest fairy in this season and loves to play around and find it hard to hide pretty cure secret. That's why she is often arguing with Lucky who thinks that she isn't taking her mission seriously enough. RosettaRosetta - Rosetta is Cure Viola's fairy partner. She is the eldest from this season's fairies and always worried about her pretty cure partner. Previous Generation Pretty Cure Hanasaki Tsubomi - Tsubomi is now 27 years old. She is Futaba's older sister and they have very strong bond. She gave Futaba her Heart Perfume when she was little and very shy as charm that'll protect her. She was very shocked when she learned that Futaba became Pretty Cure. Even though she doesn't want to see her in danger she supports new generation and sometimes gives them advice. Kurumi Erika - Erika is now 26 years old. She is great fashion designer and is trying hard to become more famous. She is slightly more mature than she used to be and she likes to help new generation with advice in which she doesn't forget to mention adventures of old generation of pretty cure. Myoudouin Itsuki - Itsuki is now 27 years old and still working hard at material arts. Like Tsubomi and Erika she often helps new generation but her way of doing it is somehow the mix between their and Yuri's way. Tsukikage Yuri - Yuri is now 30 years old. She likes to help new generation, however she does it more in way of hinting stuff and never tell them exactlly everything, as she thinks they should learn how to become better pretty cure by themselves. She has strange feeling when she is with Miyu. Hanasaki Kaoruko - She is Tsubomi and Futaba's grandma. She is often at botanical garden and tells the new generation stories of Tsubomi and others being pretty cure from her point of view. Previous generation fairies Coupe - Coupe is Kaoruko's fairy partner. He doesn't talk but he sometimes use his human form to help Pretty Cure. He is usually at botanical garden with Kaoruko and all fairies admire him very much. Chypre - Tsubomi's fairy partner. Coffret - Erika's fairy partner. Potpourri - Itsuki's fairy partner. Cologne - Yuri's dead fairy partner. He was mentioned sometimes in the series. Villains Others Locations Items Trivia Category:Flowercatch! Pretty Cure Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! related series Category:New Generation Series Category:Sequels to Canon Series Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Sequels Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:User: MoonlightRainbow